Rebels in Mars
by LOOKATMEIMBATMAN
Summary: Finn and Jake clear up affairs in Mars without Grob Gob Glob Grod, with Normal Man as Mars' new ruler. Finn X Huntress Wizard. First lemon story, might be rubbish. Prequel is fire kingdom vs candy kingdom! And just to state my point, there is not going to be much lemons. Sorry but some Undertale references. Cover picture provide by Wikipedia, thanks Wikipedia.
1. Some time with HW

"So where are you bringing me too?" Huntress Wizard asks.

"The Nightmare Kingdom. I love the dungeons there, they are unique and Nightmare Princess keeps building bigger and better dungeons!" Finn said.

"Seems like you like this Nightmare Princess more than me." Huntress Wizard teased.

"She's pure evil, I'm a hero. Impossible!" Finn defended himself. They both laughed.

When the pair had reached Nightmare Kingdom, they got to work. They started slaying monsters. Finn lunged and hacked everything in the way with the Finn Sword and Huntress Wizard firing her bow, Huntress. After hours of slaying, and murdering random monsters. They were tired of doing the same thing over and over again.

"Finn, you're not romantic at all. Anyway, it was fun." Huntress Wizard kissed Finn before bidding Finn goodbye.

"So, Finn, how's your first date with HW?" Jake asked when Finn returned to the Treehouse.

"Still at Tier 2." Finn replied.

"Finn, you should stop doing what you do to the ladies, stop bringing them to the dungeons, the ladies don't dig that man. That's why any relationship with girls is doomed to fail." Jake advised.

"Jake, what should I do?" Finn realized his wrongs, and asked.

"I don't know man. HW is very unique, she's a hunter, who experiences a tough life, and maybe you should do something more romantic man. Something she won't expect and never had before. Just don't be too romantic. Plus, dude, you should act out more. You can't let HW guide the entire relationship. You always wait for her to kiss. You should kiss her yourself." Jake advised.

"Dude, you're right, I should get right to it!" Finn said.

"So Finn, now what?" Huntress Wizard asked Finn in another date they had. Finn leaned in and kissed Huntress Wizard. Huntress Wizard was shocked by Finn's sudden action, but allowed it.

"Today, we are going to the Candy Kingdom." Finn said.

"Candy Kingdom, for what? To eat the people?" Huntress Wizard joked.

"Nah, just helping out PB to rebuild her kingdom after it got destroyed by the fire bomb. I brought you along because I think that you will be very helpful with your magic and stuff." Finn replied.

"Finn, I thought it was a date. Not charity work." Huntress Wizard replied.

"HW, charity work feels good. After charity work, we shall go for that date." Finn answered.

"Fine." Huntress Wizard accepted. The pair reached the Candy Kingdom and see the Banana Guards building up the walls instead of guarding. Princess Bubblegum was giving orders. "PB, this looks like when I was Shoko, without all the radiation and stuff. I have come to rebuild the kingdom and brought my friend, Huntress Wizard." Finn explained to Princess Bubblegum.

"A wizard? Magic may be a lie, but it is useful. Sure, help me build up the walls. I miss the Gumball Guardians, they were very helpful in building the tall walls. It's going to take a very long time to build up my entire kingdom. Enough chit-chat, let's begin." Princess Bubblegum replied. Finn lugged slabs of candy, Huntress Wizard made the slabs fly to the desired position and topped it off with melted sugar glue to stick. This went on for a while until the workers have built one-fourth of the wall. The Candy citizens started setting out tents to sleep for the night. "We need to rush construction, the citizens need a roof over their heads!" Princess Bubblegum fumed in a tent, which held the Gumball Guardians she was reconstructing.

"Hey PB, I'm going to go now, we will come back on another day to help out." Finn notified Princess Bubblegum before leaving the tent.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Princess Bubblegum replied, working on the reconstruction of the Gumball Guardians. Finn and Huntress Wizard left the Candy Kingdom to Wizard City.

"So where are we going Finn?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"A stroll in Wizard City." Finn replied. Sounds of a flute playing were heard.

"Oh yes, I have forgotten about it, there is a flute playing competition today in Wizard City." Huntress Wizard explained.

"Why don't we participate in it? Both of us. We are both great flute players!" Finn suggested. Finn dragged Huntress Wizard to the scene. They see wizards holding magical flutes and playing the flutes.

"Huntress Wizard, our champion for the past year. So, you doing solo again or dual? I see you brought a companion. So is it solo or dual?" The wizard manning the registration table asked.

"Come on Finn, let's register and show these wizards how great we are!" Huntress Wizard said. Finn followed her and they both registered for the competition. They received numbers for their positions.

"Ok contestants, if you do not know the rules for the competition. This is how the competition works. We will assign you to spots for you to play the flute. Our judges, music wizards, will come around and rate on your performance. And it's that simple! Contestants positions!" The wizard announced.

"HW, wouldn't all these music combined together will become noise and sound horrible?" Finn asked.

"There are soundproof magic at each position, so the judge will have to enter the boundary of the magic and he can hear our music." Huntress Wizard explained. Finn took out a Thunder boar tusk flute, and Huntress Wizard took out the same flute. The pair walked into the boundary, and they could not hear anything else except the sound of their own footsteps.

"Let's begin." Huntress Wizard said before they both played their flutes together. The judges in their category, dual, started walking around, entering the boundaries of each pair of contestants and rated the music. The judges started walking in their direction, and they entered the boundary and they rated their music. One of the judges broke down in tears after hearing their music.

"Grand Music Wizard, you ok?" One of the judges asked Grand Music Wizard.

"I'm fine. It's just that the music is so sad." The Grand Music Wizard explained. The results were calculated and the soundproof magic was deactivated.

"Ok, I'm going to announce the winners! The winner for the solo category is Music Mage Fred. The winner for the dual category is past year solo champion Huntress Wizard and Finn the Wizard. Come up here and receive your prizes!" The announcer announced. Huntress Wizard grabbed Finn's hand and they went upstage to collect their prize. It was a flute. When Huntress Wizard grabbed the flute and played it, she played it. It sounded much better than the Thunder boar flute. The Grand Music Wizard came on stage.

"The reason why I chose Huntress Wizard and Finn the human as I can sense the longing in their music." Grand Mage Wizard explained his choice.

Finn and Huntress Wizard left Wizard City to travel in the forest, to reach the treehouse of Huntress Wizard. "Hey, I got something to say." They both said at the same time.

"Ok, what about you first?" Huntress Wizard said.

"No, what about you?" Finn asked.

"Well, the truth is that I love you, every time I see you, I feel like playing BMO and spending time with you." Finn gathered up the courage and spoke.

Huntress Wizard gasped, and said," I also love you too." They both moved closer and they had a passionate kiss. Finn, feeling tired from the day of activities, laid on the ground to rest. Huntress Wizard joined him, snuggled up to Finn. Unknowingly, he gives in to the fatigue and fell asleep.


	2. Finn Sword and Huntress

"Jake!" Finn shouted when he woke up. When he opens his eyes, he sees Huntress Wizard looking down on him, smiling.

"Finn, you're in my treehouse." Huntress Wizard explained.

"Ok, guess yesterday was a tiring day. Anyway, I gotta leave!" Finn remarked, he tried to get up, but he felt restrains stopping him from moving.

"Finn, since you got here, why don't you stay here a bit longer?" Huntress Wizard offered.

"What the heck HW?" Finn exclaimed, he raised his head, and looked at his arms and legs. He sees vines and tree roots wrapping around his arms and legs, stopping him from moving. "So, forest nymph, what do you want from me?" Finn, feeling a bit annoyed, asked.

"I'm just curious." Huntress Wizard said, then, using the vines and pulled down Finn's pants. Finn's manhood stood exposed to both of them. "Let me teach you something. Shhhh, you will enjoy it! I will as well!" Huntress Wizard explained. Huntress Wizard reached, wrapped her hands tightly around Finn's erected shaft. Finn shuddered at her sudden action and was curious what was going to happen next.

"What is this? Magic? Or torture?" Finn curiously asked. Huntress Wizard began to pump Finn's penis. "This feels good, natural." Finn remarked.

"And this is not the best part. Wait till the end!" Huntress Wizard replied, concentrating on the task. Finn felt his penis wanting to release something. "Ok, now this is where I enjoy it!" Huntress Wizard notified, continuously pumping Finn's shaft, she placed her lips over Finn's erection and waited for it to come. Finn felt the urge to release and that is what he did. Huntress Wizard licked the foaming liquid coming out of Finn's penis.

"Oh, this feels good!" Finn said.

"Delicious." Huntress Wizard remarked while smacking her lips. She released Finn from his restraints. "Hope you enjoyed it, don't worry, this won't be the only time Finn." Huntress Wizard said.

"I will see you on another day HW." Finn said while pulling up his pants.

"You will. And one more thing?" Huntress Wizard said.

"Yeah?" Finn said while grabbing his bag.

"Call me Huntress, after what just happened, there is no need for formalities." Huntress Wizard reminded.

"Goodbye." Finn grabbed his Finn Sword, leaning on a nearby wall, and left the treehouse.

"This will definitely not be the last you will see of me. Huntress? Hmm… You're gone. I guess you're busy." Huntress Wizard said while holding Huntress, her bow.

"Oh, I have been waiting for this day." Huntress entered the Finn Sword dimension, she immediately restrained the sleeping Alternate dimension Finn. Finn woke up feeling restraints on his arms and legs.

"Hey Huntress, so what's up?" Finn casually said, before noticing he was restrained. "Is this a joke?" Finn asked.

"I know you have feelings for me Finn, let's have some fun shall we?" Huntress offered.

"Ok… Just remove the restraints." Finn replied.

"Done, so let's have some fun!" Huntress said with a naughty smile on her face, she then removed the restraints.

"Huh? Didn't know you're that naughty?" Finn remarked, letting Huntress come to his bed and they kissed each other. Finn and Huntress began undressing each other. Finn started investigating Huntress' body. His hands first went to her rack. He squeezed both of her breasts.

"If you wanted it, you should have asked." Huntress grabbed Finn's head and moved it to her chest. Finn nibbled on her nipples. "Enough playing, it's time." Huntress lusting for more. Huntress moved her hips nearer to Finn's manhood. Finn took the opportunity and plunged his cock into Huntress' vagina. Finn explored around, seeing is there room to move. Finding that there is space to proceed, he thrusts his shaft deeper and deeper into Huntress. Huntress started moaning, Finn hushed her immediately, feeling that there is still space to manoeuvre. When he felt that that is all he can proceed, he allows Huntress' walls tighten its grip on Finn's cock. Huntress could hold on no longer and released her burden, Finn felt it and released his burden at the same time. After what seemed to them a long time, they removed themselves from each other and begin putting on their clothing.

"Well, I presume since because we are weaponry, I presume that you are protected right?" Finn said while dressing.

"I'm not sure, but it's the time where it's risk free." Huntress replied while dressing.

"Presume that is not all that you came here for? Something to tell me?" Finn asked after putting on his clothes.

"The relationship in the real world is developing smoothly." Huntress replied, grabbing her magic arrows.

"What do you mean by that?" Finn asked.

"Ask Finn. You will know. Perhaps he won't tell you? " Huntress hid what she observed between Finn and Huntress Wizard.

"So, what we have done just now. Will it happen again?" Finn asked.

"What do you think?" Huntress grabbed her belongings and left, leaving Finn to reflect on his actions.

"Finn, so what have you been doing staying up all night?" Jake asked.

"Hanging out with HW." Finn replied.

"Dude, what did you do with her all night?" Jake curious about what happened, pursued his questions.

"Learning stuff." Finn replied.

"What stuff?" Jake pursued.

"The ways of the world." Finn replied. Jake, satisfied with that answer, stopped pursuing, knowing that his brother would not reveal any more.

"So, wanna go help PB rebuild her Candy Kingdom?" Finn asked.

"What about FP?" Jake asked.

"She has more manpower, PB practically runs her country all by herself. She needs to rebuild her people, buildings, and military. She needs help more!" Finn explained.

"Fair enough. Let's go." Jake grabbed Finn and he morphed into a giant version of himself and sped off to the Candy Kingdom.

"I see you're here Finn, and without your wizard friend." Princess Bubblegum addressed them when she was notified by one of the Gumball Guardians. Jake gave Finn a I want to know what is happening look, before morphing back to himself and placing Finn on the ground.

"It doesn't matter now. Now PB, so how can we help you?" Finn asked.

"In your absence, we have built up the walls. Now, we are custom building each Candy Person's house. You can attend to Starchy while I need to build back the Candy People." Princess Bubblegum offered. Finn and Jake attended to Starchy's needs.

"So Starchy, what kind of house you want?" Jake asked.

"Starchy wants a house nearby the graveyard, so Starchy can go to work easier and Starchy wants Starchy's own home back." Starchy demanded.

"Should be simple enough." Jake said. Finn went to a Candy Material Creator and selected the blueprint of Starchy's home. Finn waited for the materials to be created and Jake moved the materials created to a spot to the graveyard. Finn took some melted sugar glue on the way to the spot where Starchy wanted. The boys got to work building Starchy's house.  
"So Starchy, what furniture would you want to go with your house?" Finn asked.

"Starchy would like a king-sized bed, some chairs, a rack to hold Starchy's shovel…" Starchy said. For the whole day, the boys built Starchy's house and filled with furniture. "Starchy loves it, Starchy lives like a king!" Starchy thanked the boys and the boys were tired from all the construction work. Finn and Jake left Starchy to go back home.

On the route to the Treehouse, Jake asked Finn," So Finn, mind explaining?"

"I and HW is just doing some charity work. Nothing more, nothing less." Finn explained.

"I see." Jake suspicious of the truth in Finn's words, but start thinking all the stuff Finn might have done with HW.

"So Finn, mind telling me what tier you are on?" Jake asked.

"Tier 2 still." Finn lied, thinking about the time he spent with Huntress Wizard.

"I can see your lying, your face says it all. Dude, did you seriously go to Tier 15 when I told you not to!" Jake warned

"No, not Tier 15. Definitely." Finn truthfully said.

"Hmm… I guess it's legit." Jake said, seeing the truth on Finn's face.


	3. Mars

The heroes went back to the Treehouse and decided to rest for the night. "Goodnight Finn." Jake said before morphing into a tiny version of himself and jumped onto his bed to sleep.

"Goodnight Jake." Finn also said, before noticing that Jake was sleeping very well. They turned in for the night. Finn opened his eyes, seeing himself from an alternate dimension, the Finn Sword. "Finn Sword! What are you doing here?" Finn asked.

Finn Sword curiously asked," Hey man, I heard you had some interactions with HW, mind explaining that?"

"Whoa Finn Sword, how did you know?" Finn asked.

"I got eyes and ears all over the place, I shall ask no more. By the way, keep up the good work! Wake up!" Finn Sword forced Finn to wake up.

"Finn, what the heck is that beside you?" Jake shook Finn up, who was hugging an object beside him.

"What the heck!" Finn got out of his bed and observed the object, it was a log.

"Finn, don't tell me you're sleepwalking again! This time is even worse! You brought an object back!" Jake chided Finn. "Well man, since you created the problem, you solve it." Jake said before leaving the bedroom to prepare bacon pancakes.

When Jake left the room, Finn decided to talk to the log, not wanting to show Jake that the possibility of him being insane. "Ok log, you might want to explain yourself. I had no strange dreams or anything, say it, or get thrown out of the window." Finn threatened the log.

Seeing that the log was not going to answer, Finn took the log and started walking towards the window, when the log said with a familiar female voice," Ok, you win Finn, I surrender!" The log morphed into Huntress Wizard. "Finn, you mind putting me down." Huntress Wizard reminded Finn.

Finn placed Huntress Wizard down and asked," Mind explaining?"

"Oh Finn, you can't take a joke? I miss you Finn. So I came to visit." Huntress Wizard explained.

"So you chose to sleep beside me?" Finn questioned Huntress Wizard actions.

"Oh come on Finn, you enjoyed it didn't you. You miss me don't you?" Huntress Wizard cockily replied.

"Oh Huntress, you're so naughty. I guess I enjoyed it as well, I guess it's best that you leave now." Finn motioned for Huntress Wizard to leave.

"I guess so, goodbye Finn!" Huntress Wizard disappeared into the ground.

Finn climbed down the ladder to the dining table, where Jake asked him while serving him bacon pancakes," Finn, you got rid of the log?"

"Of course dude." Finn replied while chewing on bacon pancakes. Jake went to the doorstep to pick up some mail.

"Dude, we got mail from Mars!" Jake notified Finn.

"What! Show me!" Finn demanded.

"Dear Finn and Jake, I have requested you to Mars as a way to make up to you of how I am such a jerk in the past. I may need some of your assistance for the people of Mars. Yours sincerely, Normal Man." Finn and Jake read the letter out.

"Well Jake, we gotta go to Mars. We need to help out the people of Mars!" Finn reminded Jake.

"Sure, let's go!" Jake grabbed Finn and they travelled to Normal Man's house, they went to the Martian transporter needed to travel to Mars. The pair grabbed the handles and thought about their loved ones. Jake thought about Lady Rainicorn, while Finn thought about Huntress Wizard. The heroes went flying off into space, doing a fly-by Grob Gob Glob Grod's floating heads.

"Hello heroes, does Mars is in need of help?" Glob asked.

"Possibly, why don't you come with us?" Finn and Jake offered.

"No heroes, you don't understand. My service to protect Mars is over. I have seen you fight the Orgalorg Finn. I believe it's your turn." Glob replied before continuing orbiting around Earth. The heroes reached Mars, walking to the Amphitheatre and see Normal Man managing affairs on Mars.

"Shipment of food to Candy Kingdom is going smoothly?" Normal Man asks his subordinate.

"Yes Magic Man." The worker, still afraid of Normal Man answered frightened.

"Listen dude, I lost all my Magic powers. Name's Normal Man." Normal Man insisted.

"Yes sir." The worker, still not convinced replied. Normal Man sighed as a result of this.

"Ah! Finn and Jake, you're finally here!" Normal Man acknowledged them.

"Normal Man! The letter said that you might need some assistance?" Finn said.

"Ah yes. With Grob Gob Glob Grod, we were very safe could go to work to the mines. With the loss of my brother, my people are scared of the rebels lurking to go work in the mines of Mars. Hence, I request your assistance to protect the people moving to the mines and the engineers building a safe route to the mines. Which would be around now, the Martians would go to work by now. Please, go and escort them." Normal Man pointed to the direction where a bunch of Martians that are wielding high-tech looking pickaxes and drills were huddling.

Finn and Jake travelled in their direction. "Hey Martians, we're here to escort you to the mines." The pair explained. There was some doubt in Finn and Jake abilities as they came from Earth, which killed itself, but eventually they gave in and agreed to allow the heroes to escort them. The group put on their spacesuits and began to travel to the mines. On the route, they encountered no enemies and the miners went to work satisfied. Finn and Jake decided to help out as sitting outside of the mine doing nothing is boring. Finn and Jake grabbed pickaxes and mined, collecting mostly iron.

"We're being attacked!" A guard shouted out. The Martians grabbed their laser rifles and ran out of the mine, preparing to face their enemy. It was some hostile creatures. Finn and Jake ran out, Finn brandishes his Finn Sword, Jake, unable to stretch, brandished his trusty axe. They charged and attacked, slashing the rebels. The Martian rebels, also had laser rifles, which were useless as melee weapons. Finn and Jake made an easy work out of them. Finn and Jake questioned one of the guards about the rebel origins.

"Well heroes, the life-forms are results from a failed experiment years ago. We wanted Martians that could help us mine all the iron as mining is a very tiring job. They were put to work once created, but they also hated mining for us. They had nothing to gain. So, one of them, a very smart leader, decided to rebel against us. Abraham Lincoln decided to ban creating Martians as a result. We have been at war for so long!" The guard explained. The rest of the day went smoothly and the safe route was built. Finn and Jake went back to the Amphitheatre and decided to talk to Normal Man.

"Hey Normal Man, what do you think of the rebels?" Finn asked.

Normal Man sighed before replying," Frankly, I think of them as a nuisance, I would love to make peace with them. The problem is that the leader keeps itself very hidden from us. We can stop the war, but we have to find it. You will help us greatly by getting rid of them, I think it's best that you guys go back to Earth and think of ways to end the war."

"Don't worry Normal Man, we will help you." Finn assured Normal Man.

"The people of Mars thank you for your service Finn." Normal Man replied. The heroes went to the Earth transporter and transported themselves to Earth. The heroes travel back to the Treehouse to turn in for the night after all that fighting. The heroes immediately collapsed on their beds, turning in for the night.


	4. Back to earth

"Wake up Finn." A voice woke called him.

"No, whoever you are, I'm tired." Finn replied with his eyes close, tired from his trip to Mars.

"You think you can escape me by going to Mars, not that easy Finn." The voice explained.

"So, whoever you are, what do you want from me?" Finn asked, still with his eyes close, not wanting to open them due to fatigue.

"You!" The voice demanded.

"Sorry whoever you are, but listen, I'm a free man." Finn explained.

"I just wanna spend time with you Finn." The voice said, before Finn heard some noise beside him. He felt a sudden warmth on the left side of his body. "Come on Finn, make some room for me, please." The voice asked.

"Sure, whatever." Finn said, turning to the right, not caring about the voice, he is overwhelmed with fatigue.

"Oh, Finn, I love you." The voice said, before Finn felt a sudden warmth on his lips.

"There's only one person I know who would still do this and haven't burned this whole place down yet. Huntress Wizard, what brings you here today? And please, those antlers of yours', please move it a bit more to the side." Finn figured out.

"Sure, and I miss you Finn." Huntress Wizard said, she said, lying beside Finn. Finn fell into the darkness.

"Dude, what the heck!" Jake shook Finn up.

"What man, whoa!" Finn said in mock surprise.

"Dude, you're hugging the log, the log is evil!" Jake explained.

"Don't worry dude, I will get rid of it even further and it will stay away." Finn said.

"I hope say, Finn, for your safety." Jake said before going to make a sandwich.

"You can't get rid of me Finn." Huntress Wizard remarked to Jake's comment.

"You should not be appearing so much, you know? Maybe I will spend a weekend with you after we complete our mission." Finn offered.

"Yeah, you should. Anyway, bye Finn." Huntress Wizard bid Finn goodbye. Finn went downstairs to see Jake preparing breakfast.

"Dude, how do you think we should settle this rebellion?" Jake asked.

"I don't know man, first priority, we should find this leader. Somehow talk to it?" Finn came out with a plan.

"It's not the greatest plan you came up, but it's a start." Jake said. After consuming breakfast, the heroes travel to Mars to see a shock Normal Man.

"Finn and Jake! I didn't expect you guys to be here, and Jake, sorry about the perfect sandwich and almost getting you killed thing. And Finn, sorry about turning you into a foot. I don't need you to forgive me, I deserved it. Anyway, enough apologies, I presume you're here to fix our rebel problem?" Normal Man apologized.

"No man, during that time, you're filled with madness. And yes, Finn and Jake is here to fix your rebel problem!" Finn explained.

"Good, you can take our array of Martian Weapons to fight against the rebels. Guards, please lead them to our armoury." Normal Man instructed the guards. The guards, more understanding of the situation, guided Finn and Jake.

"So guards, what changes did Normal Man done?" Finn curious about the situation on Mars asked.

"We were first afraid of Normal Man when he wanted to rule us. We could not do anything since we all thought he was magic. Luckily, he actually did some good things for us. He sent us all to Wizard City on Earth to give us back our awesome hair and turn some of us back into Martians. He also improved our well-being, importing magic stuff from Wizard City…" The guard babbled on. The heroes reached the armoury and saw an array of weapons. Finn looked around and saw a laser rifle, he took it as well as some solar cells. Jake saw a laser bazooka and took it immediately.

"Jake what the heck! We're taking these weapons for safety only, we don't need a bazooka!" Finn demanded.

"Finn, this bazooka looks too cool, plus Finn, think about all the dosh we can get instead of making peace." Criminal Boss Jake said.

"Dude fine, do whatever you want, but don't have too much fun with it." Finn warned.

"Don't worry Finn, I have too much fun with Lady already." Jake joked.

"Jake! What the heck! Inappropriate!" Finn demanded.

"Who knows what you have done with HW?" Jake asked.

"Dude, grow up!" Finn replied.

"Grow up you teen!" Jake replied, wielding the bazooka.

"Ok, thanks for letting us use this weaponry, we're going to settle the rebel problem!" Finn determined in his actions assured. The heroes put on spacesuits.

"Thanks dudes." The guard replied and opened the airlock. The heroes run into the desert looking land. They ran in the direction where the rebel life-forms ran away during the mine attack.

After what seemed forever, Jake got bored and asked Finn," Finn, why don't we just fire this bazooka and attract attention?"

"Great idea Jake! Then we can get captured and talk to the leader and negotiate peace.

"Sure…" Jake reluctantly said, thinking about all the dosh that can be heard. Jake started firing his bazooka at random places around them. That random rock? Boom! A hill? Boom! A mountain? Wait a minute.

"Finn that looks like a very strategic location for the rebels to hide out." Jake said.

"That is a very high mountain. I remember PB saying something about it, it looks like Olympus Mons, the highest mountain on the forest." Finn explained, while thinking about stuff.

"Finn, we're on Mars. Thinking about Huntress Wizard aren't you?" Jake teased.

"No, I am definitely not thinking about Huntress Wizard." Finn said.

"Ok prove it! Say I hate Huntress Wizard in this tape recorder." Jake said while producing a tape recorder. Seeing that Finn did not say anything, "That proves it then." Jake remarked.

"So, do we go up the mountain?" Jake asked.

"No, let's stay here and attract attention with this bazooka." Finn said.

Meanwhile, a rebel and another rebel conversed. "Hey dude, see those two idiots out there playing with that bazooka." One of them said.

"What! What are you waiting for Sans, let's capture them! Then, I will be known as Papyrus the Great!" Papyrus said.

Sans said," Whatever you want Papyrus, whatever you want." The brothers grabbed their laser rifles and ran.

"Hey you two weirdos! You're captured by Papyrus the Great, I will get all the recognition now!" Papyrus declared.

"Oh sure! Take us away!" Finn said.

"Uhh, you're supposed to be resisting and we shall fight! But never mind, you are captured, we will seize your weapons now. Oh Sans, see how heroic I was capturing those weirdos." Papyrus boasted.

"You sure did." Sans lied.

"Ok you two, whatever you are, I'm going to drag you to our prisons where our great leader will interrogate you! Wait, it's rude of me not to know your names! What are your names?" Papyrus asked.

"I'm Finn and here's my brother Jake." Finn said.

"Finn, this Martian rebels are weirdos. The one called Papyrus is blinded by victory but the one called Sans does not seem like what he is." Jake whispered in Finn ears using information coming from his sixth sense.

"Ok, come along captives." Sans said and the rebel brothers lead the heroes to the secret hideout. They were led through an airlock hidden in the mountain, and they were led through the base.

"Hey Chara, I got these two. So can I get recognition?" Papyrus asks Chara. Finn observed the rebel base, it looked almost exactly like the Martian Colony on Mars, but underground of course.

"It will be considered Papyrus. Sans, bring these two with to the cell 101." Chara gave an order. Sans brought the two heroes into cell 101. "You two will be interrogated by our leader. Don't worry, you won't be harmed. I gave my promise to the one who freed me." Sans assured them.


	5. Couple of tasks

After a long while, a Martian rebel entered their cell. "Now boys, call me Asgore. I'm the leader of the rebellion. Now, I got some questions for you boys. For starters, I need you boys to state your purpose and who you are." Asgore introduced himself.

"Name's Finn, the species is human and home planet is Earth." Finn introduced himself.

"My name is Jake, the species is dog and home planet is Earth. I'm Finn's brother." Jake introduced himself as well.

"Our purpose is to negotiate the end to the war between the rebellion and the Martians." Finn explained.

Asgore laughed hearing Finn's words. "End the war? End the war? My great… grandfather fought the rebellion when they were created. We have been fighting so long that it has become part of our lives. Let me tell you what happened. The Martians were experimenting with cloning Martians to become a useable workforce. Sadly, we could not experience the fruits of our labour. We were not treated like normal Martians, we were usually discriminated. So, my ancestors revolted. We ran away to Olympus Mons and turned it into our new base. We mined our own resources to build the base, we shared food equally and protected each other. We grow more of us out of Vats, we stole the recipe from the Martian Scientists and took their equipment as well. The only way the war will end is that we want equality with the Martians, but we won't come back as citizens of Martians. We will be known as Citizens as Vat since we're created from Vats. We just want to be left alone. Treated as equals, maybe trade a little bit. Maybe we will release you, but I want you to understand the life we live so that we can mutually understand each other. So before I release you back to the Martians, you will be a temporary citizen of the Vat. Come along boys." Asgore stated out his terms, while opening their cell door.

"Finn, let's just crush them and solve the problem immediately." Criminal Boss Jake whispered into Finn's ears.

"Dude, we're heroes. We can't do that. This is against everything we have stood for." Finn rejected Jake's idea.

"Boys, there's a reason why we Martians created from Vat is better than normal Martians. We have more sensitive ears, we can hear what you are discussing." Asgore warned while bringing the heroes to a destination.

"As Martians, we are dependent on the resources Mars has, which is iron! It's everywhere. Iron is used to build everything here. So you boys are going to know how it feels to mine." Asgore instructed.

"Sure, whatever, as long there is peace!" Finn said. The heroes got to work mining in their spacesuits. They had laser drills to mine very easily through lots of rock with other rebel Martians. Finn and Jake were given the most manual task, with explanations like 'that's what we do' and 'you don't understand what we suffered as slaves under the Martians'. They kept mining and found lots of ores which are Magnesium, Aluminum, Titanium, Iron, and Chromium, lithium, cobalt, nickel, copper, zinc, niobium, molybdenum, lanthanum, europium, tungsten, and gold!

"Dude, look at this gold I found! This should be our reward for all the work we did!" Jake secretly whispered into Finn's ears while mining.

"Dude, that gold is mined using their tools which we could never find on Earth, plus, the mine is owned by the rebels. If we get caught stealing, we may be executed, and we will be outnumbered. Plus, these vat grown Martians have special abilities we don't know." Finn warned.

"Fine Finn." Jake lamented about the loss of his gold he believed he deserved, dropping the gold ore into a collection barrel. The collection barrel teleports the ore into a sorting room where it will sort out the ores. The ores will all be melted and can be used for any purpose that the colony needed. The heroes toiled in the mine for so long, that they did not realize it was afternoon on Mars.

"Lunch duty boys. Enough mining." Asgore came and instructed. Asgore brought the heroes to a laboratory and explained," Well representatives of the Martians, this here is the food source for all of Vats. We grow food from cells that multiply. You will be here for a short tour, then you will be sent off to serve the food to our fellow comrades." Asgore explained and left them with Sans.

"Hello representatives, I bet you did not expect me to be a scientist. Growing food from vat is what a scientist does, but it's very low class. We are very similar to cooks, because we prepare food like cooks. Anyway, let me show you around." Sans explained and showed the boys around the place. The heroes were shown the equipment and the scientists, which what Finn prefers to call them out of respect, working on growing food. "That is all I have to show you, you guys should go and serve food." Sans said, giving the boys a large pot. "You see the serving area there, you scoop a lump of vat grown food and dump it into a bowl. After your work is done, you can have some for lunch. The food is highly nutritious and is delicious, and that's what every Martian told me." Sans explained.

Finn and Jake got to work, serving the rebels their lunch, which what the rebels called Vat. Finn asked Sans," Hey man, why do you guys call this vat and what is vat?"

"The food is grown from vat, and vat is a large tank or tub used to hold liquid, especially in industry, and we grow the cells in vat. That is how we create more of us and create our food as well!" Sans explained. After serving lots of rebels their vat, Finn and Jake decided to taste how the vat grown food taste like,

"I was expecting the texture to be softer... there is quite some intense taste; it's close to meat, but it's not that juicy." Finn commented.

"No man, taste totally like meat." Jake said.

The heroes finished their meal and Asgore came and gave them instructions. "One of the most important thing is safety, what is more important than weaponry to protect oneself? Especially in the ongoing war between the Martians and the Vats. Boys, you will learn how to craft weaponry in the forge." Asgore explained while leading the earthlings to the forge. "Here, you will help out our supervisor of the forge. He will explain to you everything. Papyrus over here!" Asgore called out.

"Oh! Asgore! What do you want me to do today? Can I be promoted? Can I get a statue for me? Can I get the recognition?" Papyrus asked

"I want you to oversee our representatives here, Finn and Jake. I believe you have already known each other so there is no need for the introductions. They are your little assistants for now. And your promotion will be considered and no, Papyrus, you know how much metal a statue will consume. The recognition will be recognized on paper." Asgore replied.

"Yes, I will finally have the recognition! Come on Finn and Jake, let me show you the forge." Papyrus introduced. "This is how the forge works, the metals collected from the forge in molten form. The soldiers must repair their own weapons and craft their own weapons. This is where we come in, we will provide assistance. Let me show you how to make a couple of weapons." Papyrus offered. Papyrus grabbed a mould for the sword blade and place it on a metal table in front of the forge. He pressed a button and metal came flowing out. "Iron." Papyrus explained the material flowing out. "You two can make your own sword handles. Have fun with the piles of wood over there. I shall make the sword blade." Papyrus instructed.

Finn and Jake went to the wood crafting station and see piles of wood, a drill and a knife to carve. Finn and Jake planned a design, something similar to the Finn Sword, with a faceplate where Alternate dimension Finn would be. "Papyrus, we're done!" Finn informed Papyrus.

"Unique design." Papyrus remarked. He stuck the blade and the handle together, perfect fit. "Here's a sword made for the rebellion if it continues." Papyrus remarked.


	6. Progress

"Papyrus, what do you think about the possibility of the war ending?" Finn asked Papyrus.

"Well, in my whole life, I kept fighting with the Martians. It's the only thing I know. Maybe when the war ends, there should be some stuff we can sell to the Martians. I guess I could be a trader, I will still get the recognition!" Papyrus remarked while thinking about all the gold he can earn. The three got back to work, helping out the rebels in repairing their weaponry and crafting their weaponry. After hours of work, Papyrus told the heroes," It's time for dinner. Let's get some vat!" The three went to the canteen to consume their vat. Asgore was there too.

"Well, it seems you boys enjoy life in the bunker. The committee has decided to release you back to the Martians after tonight. Tell them the terms of our agreement and we shall have peace in more than 200 years! You boys can go call your love ones using our Martian phone. We're all equals aren't we? We have arranged accommodation for both of you. Papyrus will guide Jake to your accommodation while Sans will guide you to your accommodation. Finn and Jake excused themselves to use the Martian phone. Jake called Lady and had a chat with her. It was Finn's turn, he went to the phone and dialed Huntress Wizard.

"Finn! You finally used the telephone number I gave you! Oh Finn, I miss you! Where the heck are you?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"Handling some rebels in Mars. And Huntress, stop coming to the Treehouse. I'm scared Jake might think that you're an evil log and will destroy you accidently one day." Finn said.

"Oh Finn. It's just an excuse, to play hard to get. Finn if you really didn't want me coming to the Treehouse, just say and I will disappear. In fact, Finn, you do want me to accompany you at the Treehouse Finn. You promised me to spend a week with me. Since you have been neglecting me, during the week, you have to do everything I say." Huntress Wizard insisted.

"Ok, ok. You win Huntress. Sure, I will do whatever you say during the week, I mean, how bad can it get? I love you by the way, I gotta go." Finn remarked.

"Oh Finn, whatever I tell you to do. You will feel good doing them, trust me. I love you too!" Huntress Wizard replied.

The heroes went to their accommodation, Jake escorted by Papyrus, Finn escorted by Sans. "Hey Sans, how's life?" Finn tried to make small talk.

"Life? Life is different as always. It always changes, infinite possibilities. Anything can happen. Every decision you make, creates a new timeline. Like how we walk, your footsteps always move, always creating new timelines." Sans remarked.

"Wow, you sure know a lot of stuff about time. You know anything about how the Vats broke out of their Martian slavery?" Finn asked, curious since little information was provided about the rebellion.

"Asgore's ancestors broke most of us out of cells. I was left behind, held back by a Martian Scientist called Toriel. What could I have done then? She had everything, weapons to stop me, it was impossible for me to escape. Knowing that the rest of my kind had escaped, she removed the cuffs on my hands and let me leave. While running away, I see her walking away, closing the door to my salvation after I escaped as the Martian soldiers were chasing after me." Sans explained.

"Wait Sans, you're that old! That makes you a few hundred years old if you actually lived the breaking from the Martians." Finn exclaimed.

"No, I'm just repeating what my great… grandfather experienced as he wrote a diary about it." Sans lied, curling his hand into a fist, remembering something.

"Anyway, goodnight Finn." Sans said after leading Finn to his room.

"Yeah, goodnight Sans." Finn said, still thinking about Sans words. Finn observed his accommodation, a high-tech looking bed that is floating. Not only the bed is floating in the air due to anti-gravity stuff, it's mattress is water! Finn looked around, noticing a bookshelf filled with books like,' The Martian Manifesto', 'The colony and freedom' and 'Martian farm'. Finn grabbed the Martian farm, flipping through the pages, remembering something similar to one of Earth's book, "Animal Farm". "Seems like the vats are planning to go communist?" Finn remarked when Princess Bubblegum explained to him ideologies.

"There were three types of ideologies before the Great War, democracy, communism and fascism. Democracy is where power is given to the people, where people get to make changes to society. Communism is where everyone is treated equally and no one is different. Everyone will be given enough to at least survive. Fascism is where the strongest will rule and the weakest shall be ruled." Princess Bubblegum explained.

"PB, doesn't that make the Candy Kingdom fascist since people don't have power here and not everyone is treated equally. Banana Guards are treated better." Finn concluded.

"No Finn, no one listens to that system anymore. Candy People need control over their lives. I'm here to guide them." Princess Bubblegum rebutted.

"I still believe the Candy Kingdom is still fascist." Finn thought while remembering about ideologies. Finn turned in for the night, immediately feeling the softness of his bed, he thought of Huntress Wizard's soft hands grabbing his penis.

Finn opened his eyes, he sees himself in his accommodation. He gets up, grabbing the Finn Sword, he looks at it, noticing that Alternate Dimension Finn is gone. "These days, Finn Sword keeps disappearing, wonder where he went." Finn remarked.

"Hello Huntress." Finn remarked, walking around Huntress' room.

"Oh Finn, you're here." Huntress woke up, seeing Finn in her room.

"Why I came here to claim my prize!" Finn admitted.

"No Finn, not today." Huntress grumbled.

"Aww, come on! We have been doing this a few times. The truth is we both enjoy it, come on!" Finn said while walking towards Huntress' bed. He sat down on the bed, beside her. They went close to one another, and had a slow tender kiss, gentle and tentative. Huntress is aware of every detail that is happening, the movement of Finn's fingers in her leafy hair, the roughness of Finn's shaved chin and the warm breath on her cheek. She felt Finn's moving mouth, his teeth nibbling on her lips, his tongue exploring pressed between her lips seeking for each other. Huntress opened her mouth wider in response. After a while, they broke apart. Finn gazed attentively on Huntress' nipples, slowly reaching out with one hand, and lightly brushed the left breast with his fingers. He stroked the sensitive tip, causing her to gasp with pleasure.

Huntress wanted more, and decided to remove more. She used her magic and turned her outfit into leaves and dumped them onto the table beside them. She felt vulnerable and shy even though this was done many times already. Her anxiety heightened her excitement, she knew that every time is a different experience. Finn's eyes roamed over her body, and felt the need to claim Huntress' body for himself. He brought his head to her breast. Huntress held her breath, wondering what will happen. Finn brought his lips and brushed it on the tops of her breasts, on one and the other. Finn has also drawn forward his hand, he first stroked Huntress breast, then weighing it, and felt a need to squeeze it. He squeezed it a bit too hard. Huntress moaned in pain.

"Sorry." Finn apologized, not intent on stopping, feeling the growing excitement Huntress was feeling. His lips track down until they came to her nipple. He nibbled gently. Huntress felt her nipple very taut, so taut that it would burst. Finn saw Huntress' look on her face, and began to suck. Huntress groaned in delight. Finn also did it to the other one, seeing how much Huntress was enjoying. Huntress stroked bristly of the hair at the back of Finn's head. Huntress felt an impulse and yielded to it. Huntress pressed his head to her breast, hopping Finn understood what she wanted Finn to do. Finn understood, and sucked harder in response.

Huntress felt that it was her turn to make Finn feel good. She removed his clothes off with her magic, turning them into leaves. She placed them onto the other table. She first sees a thatch of yellow colour hair at the base of his belly. She sees Finn's penis sticking out like a flagpole. Finn knew what was going to happen and groaned. Huntress sees the skin stretch taut over the veins and the end was swollen like a blue tulip, she draws her hand forward. She grasped it, her fingers wrapping around the thick shaft. Huntress felt Finn's skin hot to the touch and soft, but when squeezed, it is as hard as bone.

Huntress rubs Finn's penis in a motion learnt from a book authored by Jay T Doggzone in the library of Wizard City. She gripped it firmly to push it down, then easing her grasp for the upward stroke. White semen spurted from the end of the penis after a few strokes, with each down stroke Huntress performs, more semen comes out of Finn's penis. Huntress was possessed by lust, her breasts felt heavy, her throat was dry and she felt moisture felt trickling down her thigh. After a few strokes, the flow of semen ended. Huntress drew Finn's hand to her groin.

Finn understood what is to be done. Finn moved his hand around, exploring Huntress' sex. Finn felt her walls to be wet, dripping wet. Finn decided to draw his finger out and slid it up deep into Huntress' womanhood. Huntress was instantly transfixed, body racked with spasms of pleasure. Finn moved his finger again and Huntress was abruptly shaken by another climax. After a while, the spot became too sensitive and Huntress pushed Finn's hand away.


	7. Back in time

Finn inched his penis closer to Huntress. Huntress however, rejected it and said," No, Finn. It is the day where I am exposed." Huntress replied.

"Wait, we can create kids even in this state?" Finn asked. Huntress nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for, let's get to it!" Finn demanded.

"No way Finn, we have no guarantees whether this relationship will continue in the future. Unless we…" Huntress argued.

"Sure, we can marry! I don't give a damn about what Finn and HW would think, that's their problem." Finn assured.

"You sure you want to end the fun that early?" Huntress questioned.

"One day perhaps, not now. Anyway, can you turn the leaves into my clothes?" Finn hinted.

"Whatever for you Finn." Huntress said while turning the leaves back to clothes and the pair began to dress in front of each other.

Finn and Jake both walk to the canteen and sees Asgore consuming his breakfast. "Boys! I see you're here. You can leave today after breakfast." Asgore reminded.

"Thanks Asgore, I hope for peace." Finn remarked. The group, consisting of Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Jake and Finn sat together and consumed their breakfast.

Suddenly, a rebel ran in the canteen shouting," Martians approaching!"

"What? How could they have found where our base is?" Asgore replied with shock. He turned to Finn and Jake, and accused them. "You two! I knew it, I shouldn't have trusted you two so easily! You have given away our positions you know that! Execute them!" Asgore demanded.

"Wait Asgore, chill! I swear it was not us! Maybe we can talk about this?" Finn said as the rebels dragged the two their cells, to await their execution. Asgore ran to the armoury and grabbed a bazooka and a spacesuit to survive in the harsh environment of Mars, walked to the camp where the Martians were with the rebel soldiers fanning him. Asgore observed the camp, the usual colony camp, just press a button and throw, and appears a hospitable place with plumbing and oxygen generators fitted. Asgore walked to the front of the camp, made a sign that he wanted to talk. Normal Man sees this and walks to him, unarmed.

"What have you come here for? And where is Abraham Lincoln?" Asgore demanded.

"Don't worry, we aren't here to destroy you. In fact, we want peace, I would like to ask, has our representatives been treated well? Abraham Lincoln is dead I'm afraid, I'm the new ruler." Normal Man replied.

"Their betrayal will result in their impending execution. I suggest you get lost before we fire shots. We will never consider your peace treaty after your representative's betrayal!" Asgore declared.

"We can end this! Just hand over Finn and Jake and sign a peace treaty and we can have peace! If it's a war you want, it's a war you get." Normal Man persuaded.

Asgore looked around him and thought about his position. Backing down will make him lose his men's trust in him, standing up will continue a war, and a war is what they had lived with for so long. Asgore thought about it for a while and tightened the grip on his bazooka and said," Betrayal means one thing, execution. No peace!" Asgore proceeded to fire a bazooka round into a Martian tank and the two sides engaged in combat. The rebel Martians had no tanks, but they had the manpower and the right weapons to take out the armoured vehicles that the Martians possessed. The Martians advanced with their armoured vehicles and tanks with their infantry trailing behind. The rebels had the numbers, able to grow lots of themselves in the vat, they had bazookas to take out the tanks and armour.

As the conflict ensued, one eccentric scientist grabbed an ancient looking item and went to Chara. "Chara, Asgore sent me to execute the two spies." The scientist said.

"Sans? You the killer? Well, I guess we are in a middle of a conflict. Sure, go ahead." Chara replied and allowed Sans entry to the prison.

Finn and Jake looked up and see Sans walking in the prison," Sans? You here to kill us?" Finn asked.

"No heroes, I'm here to break you free." Sans replied.

"Sans, that is betrayal! We can't make you betray your people for us!" Finn morally said.

"Anyway Sans, there is no place we can escape too! It's too dangerous!" Criminal Boss Jake said, thinking about his own safety.

"Heroes, I didn't mention anything about going to a place. I'm just going to be turn back the clock." Sans remarked. "This device here runs on determination, if enough determination is powered, it can send the users back in time. Sadly, I do not have the determination after an accident, but I believe you have the determination." Sans explained.

"Why do you want us to help you?" Criminal Boss Jake asked, questioning everyone's intent and motive.

"I'm here to fight for a better future. Although the future is always changing, I don't want a future where there is war and bloodshed every day." Sans explained. "Heroes, I need you to grab hold of this device, I want you to think of the date where you would like to travel back to. What about dawn, just before you woke up? We will discuss plans once we travel back in time, now hurry." Sans said while opening the jail cell's door. Finn and Jake grabbed the artefact Sans was holding, it looked like a stopwatch, and it looked ancient, even with roman numerals. Finn thought of ending the war and the importance of ending the war. Finn felt determination flowing in his blood, which transferred to the stopwatch. The stopwatch started glowing and the trio disappeared in a burst of white light.

Chara walked in the room," Sans, you done yet? Killed them?" Chara noticed that Sans and the prisoners were gone. "Damn Sans, knew he was involved in some shady biz! Didn't expect him to defect with the prisoners! The dam nerve of him, do you know all the paperwork I have to do?" Chara grumbled about the injustice hurled at him.

Finn woke up, he sees himself in his accommodation and lying on his bed. Finn sneaked out of his room, seeing Jake and Sans already in front of his room.

"What took you so long dude?" Jake asked.

"Enough chit chat. We have to end the war, I will go write notes on the reason of your absence in the morning. You two should go and inform the Martian army advancing to our base right about now. Let's go." Sans planned. Finn and Jake were led by Sans to sneak around the base in the dark. Luckily, there was no one walking in the dark. The trio sneaked out of the base with ease.

"I guess this where I would say goodbye." Sans bid the heroes farewell and turned around to forge some notes.

Finn and Jake put on some suits and opened the airlock. They ran off into the Martian wasteland. As they travel to the Martian colony, they found a Martian military camp. The pair walked to it and found a buzzer. Finn pressed it.

"Hello, please state your business." A robotic voice demanded. A camera is turned onto them and the airlock immediately opened. The pair went in there and waited for the airlock to close before removing their spacesuits. They opened the door to enter the camp and see Normal Man to greet them.

"Finn and Jake! Good thing you guys returned, if not we would have no choice but to crush the rebellion." Normal Man remarked.

"Normal Man, how do you know our location?" Finn asked.

"Every weapon in our armoury is bugged, we can find every soldier's location. Anyway, so how is the progress to peace going?" Normal Man asked.

"Yes, peace is possible. Problem is, Normal Man, I need you to not attack the base. I need you to come to the base unarmed and peace can be negotiated." Finn persuaded.

"That's ok to me. I have done so much crime in the world that if the rebels choose to kill me, I'm fine. Finn, if anything happens. I want you to pick the next Martian ruler." Normal Man asked.

"Dude, don't think about the sad stuff, let's just go." Finn advised and the trio set off for the rebel base, unarmed.


	8. The End

As the pair reached Olympus Mons, rebel soldiers were quickly deployed and surrounded them. As Asgore went to see what the problem was, the soldiers made a line for him to walk.

"Finn and Jake! I see your determination in negotiating for peace." Asgore remarked.

"So hey. What are the terms for the peace?" Normal Man asked.

"They haven't told you yet? Ok, the terms are, that we would like to be left alone in peace. Immigration between us is free. Trade is also free and defence agreements and alliance agreements in the future." Asgore stated basically.

Normal Man was shocked at how small the terms offered and wondered why the war did not end earlier. "Deal, let's sign a treaty." Normal Man said. The rebels around Asgore heard the news and their face showed signs of relief. Asgore and Normal Man signed an agreement, known as the Treaty of Mars. Which ends the war and future agreements will be sign to decide the fate.

Finn and Jake went back home, satisfied that everything they wanted to do was done.

"Finn, so what are you planning to do now?" Jake asked.

"I'm going on a vacation." Finn said.

"By yourself?" Jake asked.

"With HW." Finn replied.

"Dude, you're listening to my advice. You gotta spend some time with HW instead of spending all your time on adventuring." Jake remarked.

"So, what do you plan to do with HW anyway?" Jake casually asked.

"I don't know man, you know I'm not the kind of guy who plans about stuff. I just do stuff when stuff happens to me." Finn replied honestly.

"Ok man, hope you have a good vacation. I plan to hang out with Lady for a week." Jake added in.

"Oh, ok. Hope that you have a good vacation to you as well." Finn bid Jake goodbye. Finn went to his room and packed for his vacation. He felt something touching his shoulder, he turned around and sees a wooden hand from the floor. "Aw, come on! A monster has infected my house!" Finn said while grabbing the Finn sword. Finn Sword was reluctant to attack the 'monster' though, and advised Finn not to attack it.

"Whoa Finn chill. Finally, you're back from Mars Finn! I miss you." A very familiar feminine voice announced.

"Huntress, you're too clingy damn it. I need some me time. Maybe we should break up?" Finn joked.

"Ok, sure Finn." Huntress replied with no emotion and disappeared into the floor. Finn walked to a nearby chair and reflected in his actions.

"Damn, what have I done?" Finn remarked while grabbing a book on the table. "What have I become? Reading books? Finn Mertens would never do this." Finn thought while remembering the past events. His breakup with Flame Princess, thinking about it does not hurt him anymore. He was done with all the emotional pain he felt throughout his life. His crush on Princess Bubblegum, which was futile, futile, he had no more feelings with her anymore. He sees Princess Bubblegum's flaws, controlling, dictatorial and lack of patience. He realized that an intimate relationship with Princess Bubblegum would be impossible, he chuckled at even thinking about a relationship with Princess Bubblegum.

He then thinks about Flame Princess. He remembers the time he spends with her. At first, he was a bit frightened about her evil nature, but calmed himself after influencing her to be good. He remembers the breakup with Flame Princess, he calls it the old good times. When he was experimenting with his own messed up thoughts, incorporating it into real life. He laughed at the sight of Ice King's kingdom melting and him being beaten up. He stopped, remembering Ice King was Simon. Another human being, lost in the madness of OOO. "Are we humans, even relevant in OOO anymore?" Finn thought seriously.

Finn then thinks of Huntress Wizard, the gateway from all this emotional pain. He thinks more seriously about Huntress Wizard and realize his own feelings for her. He then suppressed those feelings and sees Huntress Wizard's positives and negatives. She is not that controlling, which is great for adventuring, she had abilities that could be useful for adventuring. Their relationship would be built on the need of one and another, an archer and a warrior. A perfect match in any situation that involves force. He sees her flaws, being too clingy which is not that bad in his mind. Other than that, he sees no obvious flaws. "Sadly, we could have been perfect together." Finn remarked, while reading The Communist Manifesto. His views and mindset was being challenged in the very book, everything he believed in from birth was being challenged. One of the book's ideas fought through his defences and quickly became rooted in his head.

"Monarchy must fall. It is just the exploitation of one's subjects to achieve a goal. The royal family lives much better than the ordinary people, the ordinary people deserve that too!" Finn thought angrily, turning the youth with his known neutrality in politics, into a youth leaning to the left. After reading through a few pages, his eyes, which were never used to reading were tired, he put away the book into a bookshelf and tried to get up. Roots suddenly grew and wrapped around his arms and legs, trapping him. A couple of leaves grew around his mouth and silenced him, forbidding him from calling Jake.

"Listen Finn, I think you have forgotten the fun we had together. Let me help you remember that." Huntress Wizard reminded. Huntress Wizard removed the leave gag from his mouth to give Finn a chance to reply. "HW? So what's up? Mind letting me go?" Finn asked. "Finn, from all the time you spend with me? Seriously? I guess to make you stick to me, I have to entice you?" Huntress Wizard offered.

"There's nothing you have that can buy me." Finn declared.

"Oh Finn. There is one thing the males do not know. The females know everything about them already. Finn from the age where you started having puberty, you should already have erotic thoughts with the flaming bitch. Sex, the one thing the male desires from the start. I admit, it is in fact noteworthy, that you held back your emotions for so long, but how long can one last? You're a virgin Finn, but under me, you aren't going to be one very soon. I'm not going to have sex with you Finn, it's too fast for my liking." Huntress Wizard explained. "But I can show you some parts of my body, I see the desire in your eyes." Huntress Wizard embarrassed Finn. Finn blushed in response and dropped his gaze. Huntress Wizard used her magic and turn her top into leaves, leaving her half-naked. Finn gazed upon her chest, her two assets. "You want them? You gotta earn them." Huntress explained.

Finn felt something on his crotch and sees Huntress Wizard fondling it. Huntress Wizard turns Finn's pants into leaves and sees Finn's already erected penis. Finn groaned, knowing what Huntress Wizard was going to do. Huntress Wizard wrapped her slender fingers around Finn's shaft and began to pump it. "Come on Finn, look at me. The faster you cum, the faster you can have your fun." Huntress Wizard advised. Finn looks at Huntress Wizards' assets and desires to reach out and grab them, but he could not due to the restrains on his hands. Finn felt his penis hardening at each look at Huntress Wizard's chest and her continuous pumping of his penis. Huntress Wizard suddenly stopped.

"Huntress? Why stop?" Finn pleaded, wanting to know the answer.

"Just feeling like it, should I continue?" Huntress Wizard teased.

"When you start something, shouldn't you finish it?" Finn persuaded. Huntress Wizard sees the pleading in Finn's eyes and continued. Finn began to gasp and groan after a while and Huntress Wizard went to put the tip of Finn's cock into her mouth. Finn felt the warmth of Huntress Wizard's mouth and released his semen into her mouth. "Huntress Wizard? A deal is a deal? Come on!" Finn demanded.

"Oh Finn, you win." Huntress Wizard said, removing the restrains on Finn's hands and legs. Finn immediately got to work. He stroked Huntress Wizard's left breast, weighed it and began to suck it. Huntress Wizard purred with pleasure. Finn also did it to the right breast as well. After a while, Huntress Wizard had some self-restraint and moved away from Finn. "Finn, that's enough. See you soon." Huntress Wizard said before disappearing into the ground.


End file.
